


Turn the gears

by sabrina_il (marina)



Series: Hannibal a/b/o [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Restraints, Sterilization, Suicide, Surgery, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2018-10-14 21:49:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marina/pseuds/sabrina_il
Summary: Will asks Hannibal for an unexpected favor.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, like with the previous fic in this series, I had to break this into two parts due to lack of time. (Working on it and posting it in chunks works for me, if I wait to finish the whole thing I just end up stalling for ages.)
> 
> The rating of part 2 will be explicit, but didn't want to mislead anyone about the content in this part. 
> 
> Also, please note: mentions of mpreg.

It was barely two weeks after Will was officially transferred to Hannibal's custody that Hannibal came home to find him sitting at the dining room table holding one of Hannibal's larger kitchen knives to his neck.

In truth, Hannibal had expected something like this. Unfortunately, leaving Will alone for hours at a time was a necessity. He was wearing a tracking device, as per his legal arrangement, that prevented him from leaving the house, but Hannibal knew he must offer a certain amount of openness to cement Will's trust. If he were to align himself too closely with those who considered Will mentally or physically incapable of taking responsibility for his actions the entire exercise would become moot.

As soon as Hannibal took a few slow, deliberate steps in Will's direction Will resolutely pressed the knife even closer to his skin. Another breath of pressure and the blade would leave a red mark.

"I need a favor," Will said.

"I see," Hannibal said. He could disarm Will long before Will genuinely injured himself – without medical training, even with his FBI background, Hannibal doubted Will could cut the artery precisely on the first try. But it was worth letting this play out.

"I need you to sterilize me. Make sure I can't get pregnant," Will said, still a steely, focused expression on his face. He'd been on medication to help his body recover, in the hospital, and it had clearly worked. Until recently he'd spent most of his days asleep or restless and fatigued, shuffling between the bedroom Hannibal assigned him and the dining room where Hannibal insisted he eat most of his meals. Today he was finally clear-eyed and strong enough to apparently do this.

"We can discuss that," Hannibal said. "After you put down the knife."

It was likely that Will could not physically get pregnant. Not all male omegas were fertile, though most possessed the right physiology to carry a child. Given Will's history, it would be a miracle if his body retained the ability.

"Tell me how you'll do it," Will said, not moving his hand. "We can't at the hospital, I know that."

Sterilization required extensive authorization, from medical as well as government officials, and it was unlikely someone like Will would receive it. Permission was rarely granted, even when dealing with "deviant" omegas like Will. Altering an omega’s reproductive system in any way was done only as a last resort.

Hannibal gave himself a moment to gather his thoughts. He hadn't expected Will's testing of his boundaries to come in this exact form. His fear of progeny must be substantial to waste his one form of leverage on this.

"If you insist," he said after a pause. "We could perhaps do it here. The operation itself is not complicated, and I suppose we could simulate the right conditions."

He could see the shallowness of Will's breath, the way his skin rubbed against the knife on every inhale.

"I want you to do it tonight," Will said.

Hannibal shook his head. "There are supplies I’ll need to gather,” he said. "It will take a few days, most likely a week."

"No. I’m willing to wait three days, that’s it," Will said, hand gripping the handle of the knife even tighter. “I don’t know how much… how long I have.”

“Before your next heat?” Hannibal asked. 

Will gave a short nod, as if the word itself was too terrifying to utter. 

What was the root cause of Will’s fear of pregnancy? An excellent question for a later time. 

"All right," Hannibal said. “You’re asking me to go outside the law on this matter,” he came a few steps closer, until he was within touching distance of Will. “But I can see how much this means to you. And as your physician and guardian I think this might be in your best interest.”

He reached out and wrapped his hand around Will's, slowing drawing the knife away and laying it flat on the table.

"If you’re lying…” Will said, swallowing. "You can lock up all the sharp objects. I'll find a way."

"Of that I have no doubt," Hannibal said. 

*

By Friday Hannibal had gathered all that he’d need. There was no special equipment necessary, really, not beyond the toolkit he used regularly at the hospital. Hannibal had only performed the procedure once, since arriving in the United States, and had observed it twice in Paris, once as a medical student. Traditionally the initial incision was just below the stomach, requiring full anesthesia. However a less common method focused on the organs parallel to the vas deferens, accessible through the perineum. 

After a short consideration, Hannibal came up with the perfect solution for Will’s placement. Not having access to a gurney with stirrups, Hannibal could instead tie him to the largest armchair in his living room. Will would be mostly upright, his legs tied slung over each arm of the chair, giving Hannibal perfect access. 

But before he could introduce Will to that set up, he had to make sure the area he’d be working on would be clean and smooth. 

“If you nick any part of your skin, I won’t be able to perform the procedure until it heals fully,” Hannibal said, over dinner the day after Will surprised him with a suicide threat. “I therefore recommend waxing the area of your genitals and anus, at least a day in advance.”

Will coughed for a moment, choking on Hannibal’s duck salad with blood oranges. 

“Yes,” Will said, taking a drink from his glass of water. “I understand.” 

“I will assist you, if necessary,” Hannibal offered, taking a bite of his own salad.

“That’s…” Will said, after a long pause. “That might be… helpful.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp, that didn't take a long time to finish at all! /o\
> 
> For those just joining us: NOTHING IN THIS STORY IS SCIENTIFICALLY ACCURATE.

In every sense of the word, Will was a feast. Hannibal had been careful about calibrating his expectations, about not rushing things, but it had not occurred to him that he would have Will like this, voluntarily vulnerable, tied to an armchair with his legs spread, before Will's body had ever gone into heat. 

Will had insisted on keeping his shirt - or rather, a t-shirt he'd insisted Hannibal procure for him as a sleeping garment - but below the waist he was naked. His inner thighs, genitals, the sparse trail of hair leading up to his navel, all of it had been waxed thoroughly. (As Hannibal had predicted, Will tried to show as little of the pain as possible, while Hannibal was removing his hair. Not a single scream had escaped him, not even when Hannibal careful waxed his anal opening, an area Hannibal was quite certain no one other than Will had ever touched.)

"Is this going to take long?" Will asked. He was clearly trying to be compliant, but the helplessness was almost too much to bear. Parts of him were rebelling. 

"The procedure is quick," Hannibal assured him. "Of course, I can't use anesthetics, as we've discussed. I would have to run tests to see how they interact with your system at present--"

"And we don't have the time," Will said. "Yes, I know. It's fine."

Hannibal knelt next to the armchair, his disinfected instruments spread out on a tray next to him. A shiver went through Will's right thigh, barely noticeable, and Hannibal followed it with his hand. 

He head Will take a harsh breath at the caress. 

"I can't guarantee complete success," Hannibal said, looking up at Will. 

He was wearing a plain black collar, to which his hands were tied, wrists crossed over the back of his neck. Hannibal had insisted on securing them for the procedure. 

How soon would Will allow Hannibal to put a collar on him for everyday wear? Soon, Hannibal hoped. This was certainly the first step. 

"I know," Will said. "Th-thank you," he added, as if momentarily able to quell his own temper. 

Hannibal took hold of Will's penis - foreskin intact, another rarity for an omega - and pushed it up, pressing it against WIll's stomach. 

"Take three slow breaths," Hannibal said. "I will cut on the third."

He enjoyed watching Will struggle. Forcing himself to be calm, as Hannibal was poised over him with a scalpel. 

Finally Hannibal made the first cut, to the skin between Will's testicles and anus, and heard Will choke down a scream. Blood soaked into the armchair, which was part of Hannibal's plan for later. He explored the small wound with a thin, blunt instrument, watching Will try to writhe in his restraints. Finally he found what should be the right piece of tissue to sever. He didn't have to remove anything from Will's body, simply make sure that a pregnancy during heat could not come to fruition. 

When he looked up Will's eyes were squeezed shut. His face was red, with tears staining his cheeks, dripping down from his chin. His lovely lips were concealed, no doubt bitten into oblivion. 

Hannibal began dressing the wound. "This is the worst part, Will," he said. "The next part is easier."

Above him, Will's aborted whimpers turned into sobs. 

The next part included making a small incision in Will's lower abdomen. Cutting through the muscle, down to the soft tissue below. Here Hannibal needed to find a small lump, no bigger than a fingernail, and cut it out. 

Will's mouth began bleeding by the time Hannibal was done. The blood dripped from his chin down into Will's shirt in small, dainty drops. 

Hannibal dressed the second wound, pushed aside his instruments and got up. 

"I will have to take you to bed and make adjustments to the dressings there," he said, untying Will's legs one after the other. Will's sobbing had stopped, but his eyes were still shut and he did not move his legs until Hannibal gently did it for him. 

"Please," Will whispered, after a few more moments of silence. "Please, I just..."

"You must rest, Will," Hannibal said. "And not in this position. Come, I will help you."

Hannibal slowly pushed Will's legs back together and untied his hands. He didn't take off the collar. 

Will had not allowed Hannibal's hands anywhere near himself since the hospital. Now he was leaning on Hannibal, allowing him to carry his weight, as they went up the stairs to Will's bedroom.

In bed, Hannibal helped Will take off his ridiculous t-shirt. Blankets were much preferable for him in this state, and Will did not have the strength to object.

"Your stomach will heal more quickly," Hannibal said. "A few days, and the bandages, at least, should come off. This," he hovered his hand over Will's crotch and Will's body gave an involuntary twitch, "will take longer."

Will nodded, eyes still bleary. 

"I will check the dressing three times a day until further notice," Hannibal said. "Do not try to pleasure yourself, either anally or through your genitals, until the dressing comes off."

This truth was almost too much. He would see it in Will's eyes. Giving over this control, after being allowed some measure of bodily autonomy since he'd been placed in Hannibal's house, rankled. 

"Orgasm will be painful and could delay recovery," Hannibal said.

The spark in Will's eyes dulled. He was struggling to get himself under control again. 

"Right," he said, voice hoarse. 

"Sleep, Will," Hannibal said, rising from the bed. "Wake me if the pain becomes too much. Otherwise I will see you in the morning."

Will didn't respond. Instead adjusting his position once Hannibal turned off the lights, but before he shut the door to Will's room.

It had gone well. After this, Hannibal could not wait for Will's body to finally go into heat again.


End file.
